


Fucket-list

by powerweirdo



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: ', Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Chae Hyungwon, Come Eating, Kinda, M/M, Public Sex, Sex with others in the room, Smut, Spit As Lube, Top Im Changkyun | I.M, Unprotected Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:47:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25571551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/powerweirdo/pseuds/powerweirdo
Summary: Hyungwon's fucket-list was meant to stay hidden. But one fucker of a boyfriend found it.
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Im Changkyun | I.M
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	Fucket-list

**Author's Note:**

> Ik this is short, but i found the draft and i thought i'd just write it quickly and send it off cuz this baby is never gonna see daylight if not.  
> Sin with me ;)  
> Love y'all

It was just a regular evening, a regular evening spent with his group of friends, nothing extraordinary. It was just as always, seven males stuffed into the little living room his friends' dorm had to offer. The dorm that was meant for three people, but could hold seven, barely. They ate pizza, dank soda until their throats began to gurgle with the carbonic acid they gained of the soda. It was as they used to have it.

Later when they had consumed enough sugar to satisfy a whole group of kindergarten kids, and the tiredness had taken control of the bodies. Two of them started to act like children. Changkyun and Minhyuk, shouted with squealing voices, laughing of nothing, cheering and running around. Also completely normal.

Kihyun flinched now and then, looked over at Minhyuk with a disgusted face, but smiled when he saw Changkyun. Hoseok curled up under Hyunwoo's arm as he almost dozed off, regardless of the loud noises around him. Jooheon tried to tell his boyfriend to calm down, but gave up as he knew Minhyuk can't be tamed with a sugar rush rocking through his body. Hyungwon smiled, and whenever Changkyun's eyes locked with his he smiled even wider.

Around 1 AM they shuffled to the bedroom. The little square offered as a one person room, but was used for three. Kihyun usually said the room was big, and he shared it with two built buff guys who were quadruple the size of Kihyun. But as soon as one, or two, more stepped in, it was like standing in a locker. However, they managed to make space for a mattress next to the door, and one over at the foot end of the main bed.

Each of them crawled into bed, Hyunwoo, Kihyun and Hoseok in their own. Jooheon and Minhyuk on the mattress at the foot end, and Changkyun and Hyungwon in the one next to the door. Everyone fell asleep fast, except Hyungwon. He felt his eyes ache, the lack of sleep making his eyes dry and sore. But he could only help by blinking. If he focused on his eyes, he would accidentally make a noise. He had to focus on keeping shut for now.

He didn't need to look at the one beside him to know he smiled. The mocking smile that challenged Hyungwon. His hand was lazily ghosting over Hyungwon's groin, waking it up from its slopped position. Changkyun rolled over him, settling between his legs, caught his lips with his own to help him quiet down. A hand slipped down to his hip, lifted them up a little and started rolling his hips towards the other.

Hyunwon's mouth fell open, but thank God no sound came out. Changkyun rolled his hips, so slow it almost felt torturing for Hyungwon. His now leaking dick ached for attention, the friction wasn't enough.

The younger slipped his hand down, under the hem of his briefs to drag them down. His hand slid over his smooth skin, fingers lightly brushing over the sensitive area. Hyungwon gasped, grabbed ahold of Changkyun's shoulders. Desperately, he pushed his hips down, to feel something, anything, again. But the younger just moved to discard his own underwear.

"You can cross this off your list now," Changkyun grinned, lowering down to his neck to suck and bite on the snow-pale skin. " _Fucking with other's in the room_."

Hyungwon's eyes widened. "You saw my list?" he whispered.

The list, little note he had stuffed into his book, was just something he wrote down when he was horny. Had nowhere to look than a paper and his wild imagination. Writing down the weirdest things he could think of and named it _fuck_ e _t_ -list. It wasn't meant to ever be revealed to the other, or ever even spoken of. He wrote it for fun.

"If you hide something, be more discreet," Changkyun said, hand lowering to his abdomen, finger slipping over his rim.

Hyungwon took one finger great, still flustered about Changkyun founding his note. The second hurt like a bitch, he wanted to stop (not really though) when the third entered, but knew their lack of lube would be even worse. The fourth finger reached the point for Hyungwon. He asked the other to stop, which he did.

Changkyun kissed his cheek, fingers resting so carefully, but the stretch tingled. They waited a while before he felt stretched enough to move. The younger pulled away, their cover ran down over his naked torso and hips as he rose up. He glanced over to the others and spat silently into his hand.

Hyungwon stared at the beauty. The darkness covered his flushed skin, no light to exhibit the shining of his sweat. His dick standing on his stomach, almost grinning at him. Which Changkyun did. He looked down and saw the other stare, smeared his spit over his length and moved down.

He simply did not mean to let his legs slip further apart. Invite him so easily into his heat. This was only caused by his damn fucket-list. He shouldn't encourage it. Their friends are in the room, damnit.

Changkyun thrusted in easily, Hyungwon laid limp on the mattress. Biting the pillow to muffle himself. The younger kissed up his neck, his nose and the corner of his lips. It was hard to keep shut, whines and choked moans sounded into the pillow he had borrowed, fucking borrowed, from Kihyun. He was dead meat.

The younger's hands traveled up his sides, making him arch into his hold and a long moan sounded. One of them stirred, and Hyungwon shouldn't have felt the wave of arousal rock through him. He let go of the pillow, his mouth falling open as he panted. Affected by the thrusts, he sounded like a broken car trying to start up. Hyungwon circled a hand around Changkyun's neck when he lowered down to hide his moans in his neck. The other was just as affected by this, his hips pounding into him, and his dick throbbing like Hyungwon had never felt before.

"Hyungwon…" a groan sounded, both men stopped and Hyungwon stopped breathing. "If it's your damn allergy I swear I'll kill you," Hoseok muttered, rolled around, and to their fear he had faced them.

Hoseok sounded like he had no clue they fucked, but one could never know.

Changkyun waited until the soft breath huffed out of the oldest man. Drawing out, he rocked back in, and Hyungwon felt his eyes roll back. Right into his prostate, and it suddenly got harder to keep quiet. Changkyun knew how vocal he got, and he definitely did not avoid the spot as he thrusted harder.

He leaned up on his arms, towered over him with his shit-eating grin. Hyungwon would hit him, but instead he clenched around the younger's cock and arched off the bed. He whispered Changkyun's name several times as the burning feeling slid up his length. He came, long strings over his torso. Dripping and sticking to his skin. The younger's hips came to a halt, and his moan grumbled in his throat.

Hyungwon shivered as the semen inside him squelched and moved. Changkyun pulled out, careful kisses until he reached the first spots of cum. He licked it off slowly, and Hyungwon glanced up to the larger bed next to them. Hoseok laid with his head away from them. He couldn't see the two others. Jooheon snored, and Minhyuk moved around. Which he did in his sleep, so it was hard to tell if he was awake at times.

"Wow, I never thought I'd see you enjoy it this much," Changkyun whispered, lips connecting with Hyungwon's. "Let's do it again one time."

"No, we won't," the older hissed, let the younger fall into his arms and draw the cover over them.

"I know you liked it."


End file.
